final_chapterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall Praetorian
Nightfall Praetorian Introduction Nightfall Praetorian is a tribal pack whose wolves are similar to werewolves: can stand on two feet, uses weapons such as bows, spears, and knives, and have human-like behaviors. We live off of the land and can be somewhat nomadic, wandering places, but we will always return to our main territory eventually. For Our Members: LEGENDARY ITEMS PACK: http://www.mediafire.com/download/kf3bmqsnhucfd6i/Legendary+Items+v2.1.zip AUG 22 MASS MARKINGS: http://www.mediafire.com/download/g1sgdb8j2z6egpc/22+Aug+-+Markings.zip Ranks & Tags eclipse_by_darknatasha.jpg medium2.jpg Morningwatch.jpg Kahvah.jpg DarkNatasha.jpg Winterwolfsm.jpg Freya tribute by goldenwolf.jpg ThO6MFT1PR.jpg heritage_by_darknatasha.jpg winter_spirit_by_darknatasha.jpg 2010-01-29-full-moon.jpg Kahvah.jpg DarkNatasha.jpg IndianWolf.jpg 18996_1053748800.jpg Alpha (NPA): The alphas of the pack are in charge of all members and the pack's territory. The pack's safety is their top priority. Beta (NPB): Betas are the second in command and organize hunting parties, patrols, and meetings upon the Alpha's request. Zeta (NPZ): Warlords. The Zeta wolf assists the Alpha in planning tactics and strategies. The Zeta wolf also trains the Deltas and Rangers. Shaman (NPS): Healers. Shamans are experts at mending wounds of all sorts. They also lead rituals and such. There can only be a certain amount of Shamans in the pack at one time. Delta (NPD): Warriors. The Deltas are well-trained and battle ready. Deltas serve as guards while not training or at war, and stay at the camp to defend it if not hunting with the Rangers. Ranger (NPR): Rangers train with the Deltas but also serve as scouts and patrol the territory. Rangers are unrivaled in their ability to hunt foes and scout dangers. Initiate (I): Initiates are wolves that are in training for any rank. Initiate wolves add the rank they are training for and an I at the end of their tag if they are in training. For Example: Omega training to be a Delta tag: NPODI Pup (NPP): The young wolves of the pack. Omega (NPO): Tend to the pack but mostly the pups. Can train to become Deltas or Rangers Elder Wolves (E): The gamma (elder) rank was removed because Nightfall wolves remain as their earned rank until death. Instead of elders being a rank, elder wolves from now on just add an E at the end of their tag. Inherited Traits -Nightfall wolves are generally better at seeing at night than other wolves. This is because Nightfall hunted at night due to the lack of prey during the daytime on Esamir. -Agility. This is a trait because Nightfall has always relied on guerrilla tactics and ambushes; Nightfall wolves prefer agility in battle over brute strength. -Speed/Stamina. Earned from hunting on the wide open tundras of Esamir, Nightfall wolves can move and run fast, and for longer periods of time. -Resistance to the Cold, and Ice magic. Nightfall's presence on Esamir made them almost completely resistant to freezing temperatures and hostile Ice magic. Their thicker skin also absorbs a small amount melee damage from claws and teeth. Culture/Beliefs Painted Fur: Nightfall wolves paint their fur during special occasions. Rank Promotion/Births: white markings. War Paint: blue markings. Celebration of Life (Funerals): black markings. Shaman Rituals:' '''green markings. '''Tibor:' Tibor is a small island off the coast of Flourite Plains. Tibor is where Nightfall wolves arrived from Esamir. Rituals held on Tibor have strong effects, and ancient relics can be found on and around the island. Art credited to: Dark Natasha